1. Field of the Invention
Further, the bottom rail 10 includes a middle rail 20 (which is substantially a U-shaped frame and there is only one middle rail 20 used in this embodiment) embedded onto the bottom rail 10, and an internal rail 30 (which is substantially a U-shaped frame and there is only one internal rail 30 used in this embodiment) embedded onto the bottom rail 10 and coupled with a drawer (not shown in the figure). The internal rail 30 includes a limit member 31 movably disposed on a surface of the bottom rail 10, and the limit member 31 includes a base 311 secured into the internal rail 30 by a screw rod 312, and symmetric clamping arms 313 are extended respectively outward from both lateral sides of the base 311, and the height of the clamping arms 313 is higher than the base 311, and a separate embedding member 314 is disposed perpendicular to an open end of the clamping arms 313, and a first plate member 315 is extended horizontally and respectively from an end of embedding members 314 away from the clamping arms 313.
2. Description of the Related Art
Further, a turning wheel 32 is installed between the internal rail 30 and the limit member 31, and the turning wheel 32 is a circular plate member in this embodiment, and a rib portion 321 is passed through the turning wheel 32 and secured onto the internal rail 30 by a screw rod 322, and positioning slots 323 with different internal diameters or sizes are disposed concavely and respectively on an internal side of the turning wheel 32.
Referring to FIGS. 7 and 8 for the installation, the middle rail 20 and the internal rail 30 are installed sequentially on the bottom rail 10, and the latch member 11 is fixed to an end of the bottom rail 10. In FIGS. 5 and 6, the turning wheel 32 is turned to a specific position if needed, so that the first and second plate members 315 at both ends of the limit member 31 are passed through the turning wheel 32 respectively and leaned onto another side of the turning wheel 32 for engaging an embedding member 314 (not shown in the figure) with the corresponding positioning slot 323. The level of retracting the clamping arms 313 of the limit member 31 is determined by the internal diameter or size of the positioning slots 323 and the tightness of the clamping arms 313 of the limit member 31 latched to the latch member 11 depends on the level of retracting the clamping arms 313, such that the installed bottom rail 10 of the slide module 1 is fixed onto a lateral side of the cabinet (not shown in the figure) to allow users to apply an appropriate force to open the drawer. The present invention achieves the simple-to-install and convenient-to-use effects.
To overcome the foregoing shortcomings, a retention mechanism as disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. Application No. 93216385 and shown in FIG. 2 includes a bottom rail 200′, and an end of the bottom rail 200′ includes two corresponding flanges 201′ with a predetermined interval between the flanges 201′, and the bottom rail 200′ has a pull slide 300′ disposed thereon, and the pull slide 300′ has an adjusting latch element 310 pivotally disposed on a surface facing towards the bottom rail 200, and the adjusting latch element 310′ has a latch pillar 311′ protruded towards the bottom rail 200′ and a flange 312′ fixed under the latch pillar 311′ with a height difference, and the adjusting latch element 310′ has a set of elastically flexible latch 313′, and the pull slide 300′ has a rotating wheel 320′ pivotally connected to an adjacent entering position of the adjusting latch element 310′, and the rotating wheel 320′ has a guide slot 321′ disposed along the periphery of the rotating wheel 320′ for precisely inserting the latch pillar 311′. The device with this structure can drive the adjusting latch element 310′ by the rotating wheel 320′ to extend the latch 313′ on the adjusting latch element 310′ into the interval of the flanges 201′ to a certain depth for adjusting the pulling force. The shallower the extension, the looser is the pulling force; and the deeper the extension, the tighter is the pulling force, and the lesser is the effort required for pulling a drawer. Since the prior art requires complicated components and incurs a high cost, and the device gets stuck easily during the rotating process, the prior art requires improvements.